The present invention relates generally to an interactive, computerized education system for teaching patient care, and more particularly to such a system for use in conducting life support training sessions using virtual instruments in cooperation with a manikin.
Multiple and interrelated life support skills, such as those taught in Basic Life Support (BLS) courses and Advanced Cardiac Life Support (ACLS) courses, have conventionally been taught using a number of different training devices such as, for example, a training manikin configured to simulate a human patient. Hypothetical emergency situations are simulated with the manikin and students utilize instruments to monitor the manikin for its vital signs, such as its systolic and diastolic pulse, and its EKG. The students then take responsive action and observe the effects of their actions on the manikin.
A drawback to the foregoing practice is that large capital outlays must be made for the required equipment. The required manikin is relatively expensive, particularly if it is sufficiently sophisticated to be used to teach a broad variety of skills. For example, one such manikin, provided by Loral Data Systems, is excessive in its cost in part because the instruments used to monitor the manikin are the same as those which are used in actual practice. While such instruments may be borrowed from a practicing physician, their availability in a complete kit with the training equipment is preferred. Consequently, the use of these manikins and associated instruments is prohibitively costly for many students and, as a result, many students must forego needed training or settle for less comprehensive training than they may otherwise receive.
Other, more recently developed training manikin systems are also deficient. For example, Nasco has developed a "crisis" manikin which includes an arm that simulates blood pressure, and generates Korticoff sounds that may be detected by a stethoscope. Pads are also provided for applying defibrillators to the Nasco manikin. Real defibrillators, however, are required with the Nasco manikin which, in addition to being expensive, also pose a danger from the high quantity of energy that passes through them. Laerdal Medical Corporation has developed "hardware-oriented" manikins that are specifically designed for certain instruments and are, therefore, relatively expensive and of limited versatility and expandability. Armstrong has developed a manikin that is useful for training with arrhythmias, but is very limited otherwise. For example, the Armstrong manikin has no provision for using many instruments, such as a pacer, that is commonly needed in a "Code" situation. The foregoing training manikin systems do not integrate a broad variety of instruments commonly used in "Code" situations, and furthermore, are adaptable to a wide variety of different kinds of "hands-on" training scenarios in a cost efficient manner.
Multiple and interrelated life support skills may, alternatively, be taught from less expensive resources such as textbooks and flash cards. For example, Grauer and Cavallaro have authored a textbook entitled "ACLS Volumes I and II: Certification Preparation and A Comprehensive Review" and have developed flash cards entitled the "1994 ACLS Pocket Reference" both of which attempt to teach such skills. The American Heart Association has published an authoritative reference on Advanced Cardiac Life Support (ACLS). While providing a low cost source for learning theory, textbooks and flash cards clearly lack the important benefit that can only be acquired from "hands-on" training and practice. Training materials of the foregoing type must also be updated frequently with advances in medical training, making it difficult for users to be current in recommended teachings.
Therefore, what is needed is a system for enabling students to learn, through "hands-on" training, comprehensive multiple and interrelated life support skills, without sacrificing the experience gained by students in using instruments in a simulated patient treatment situation, and which system is readily expandable and updatable without large capital outlays.